Well, That Was Unexpected
by watchitstark
Summary: So Narcissa needs protection from the Death Eaters until they are captured, and that comes in the form of Hermione Granger and her friends, who are all staying in Gryffindor Tower. Hilarity ensues. HG/NM, you have been warned.


**Well, That Was Unexpected**

_**A/N: I really hope that the story doesn't suck as much as the title or the summary.**_

Hermione stared at Narcissa in shock.

"You mean to say that he's probably going to come after you?"

"Yes. I will be a prime target for the remaining Death Eaters until they are recaptured." Narcissa replied very calmly.

"But what are you going to do? No offence meant but you're not going to be able to fight off a pack of Death Eaters. They don't fight fair, they'll expect you to be on your own and all of them will go after you at once."

"I know. That's why I'm talking to you."

"Well…" Hermione considered for a moment. "Come and stay with me, Ginny and Harry. I'll tell them why, Harry won't mind. We're staying in Gryffindor Tower at the moment and Harry and Ginny are either then going to move into Grimmuald Place or buy a house. Please don't go and get yourself captured or killed by staying on your own."

"Fine, but only while you stay in the castle. I can look after myself after that." Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes at the blonde woman's stubbornness, knowing that she wasn't going to budge on that. They walked over to Ginny who grinned, knowing what was going on straight away.

"I assume that you're going to be staying with us for a while?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied somewhat stiffly.

"Awesome!" Narcissa looked puzzled by her response.

"It means that McG's not going to be checking on us every five minutes. Also, you can tell us embarrassing stories of Draco's childhood." Ginny elaborated.

"You didn't care about her checking on us yesterday. Why now?" Hermione was confused.

"Because she should stop worrying about us. We're adults and we can look after ourselves."

"She's just worried about us."

"And I'm worried about Harry but I'm not checking on him every few minutes." Ginny countered. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the Entrance Hall and in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, motioning for Narcissa to follow. "I'm glad that you're staying. Ginny was right, Minerva is getting annoying. But she just cares, that's all." Narcissa had raised an eyebrow when she had used the venerable headmistress's first name. "What?" Then she rolled her eyes when she realised what Narcissa was looking at her like that for. "I've been calling her Minerva when not in class since sixth year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I used to go talk to her when I felt like having an intelligent conversation. Harry and Ron never have been good for that." She chuckled.

"So why not just make friends with a Seventh Year?"

"Because we discussed the sort of Transfiguration that they wouldn't even have considered yet." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I suppose that you haven't been dubbed the brightest witch of your age for nothing." Hermione rolled her eyes, again, at that.

"Why did you have to say that? I'm not; I'm just one of the only ones that actually really tries consistently. Draco beat me at Potions."

"Draco himself told me that it was because Snape favoured him. Also, he was taking extra lessons so that he could get anywhere near to the level that you were getting."

"Really? I would have thought that Snape would tell everyone, even if Draco was a Slytherin he still loved to see an uncomfortable adolescent."

"I told him not to. I knew that Draco would hate it, so I made him take an Unbreakable Vow that he wouldn't tell anyone that was not currently in employment of the school, and me and Lucius." Hermione laughed.

"Well it worked, even though it was a pretty extreme method of doing it." Hermione led her through the hole in the wall which the Fat Lady would usually cover, but she was currently off getting restored.

"You get to share with us!" Hermione said mock excitedly, grinning as they went up the winding staircase to the first and lowest dormitory, no point in going to the top is there? Narcissa groaned.

"Why? I haven't shared a bedroom since I got pregnant with Draco."

"So? I think it'll be fun. Ginny will probably make it miserable though, she'll make us play Truth or Dare and stuff."

"Why not Veritaserum or Imperius?"

"Veritaserum or Imperius? That's so awesome! We have to find a way to play it."

"It's a Death Eater game. And it's illegal." Narcissa grinned, and Hermione couldn't help but think that she was much prettier when she did, especially the way that her cerulean blue eyes lit up.

"So? I bet that Ginny and Harry would play."

"No, I'm serious-"

"No, that's your cousin." Hermione cut in and Narcissa just rolled her eyes then continued on with what she was saying.

"Death Eaters only. Although they always let me play. I think it's because that meant that there were three girls rather than two, and no one wanted to go near Amycus anyway." Hermione laughed.

"Sounds fun though."

"It was. Rather nauseating at the same time though, that's the only problem." Hermione laughed again and flopped back onto her bed.

"You have to stay here. We can't protect you from another dorm. So suck it up. At least we're not sharing with the boys."

You were going to share with the boys?

"Yeah, because it was safer according to Ron. Both me and Ginny reckon that it was because he wanted to jump me."

Oh, I heard about that. He's decided that he loves you hasn't he?"

"Yeah, idiot boy."

"I can imagine." Narcissa said dryly.

**HGNMHGNMHGNMHGNMHGNMHGNM**

They went down to dinner and Hermione sat in between Minerva and Narcissa.

"How're the castle's repairs going? I know that all the Common Rooms and other kinds of quarters are finished, also the kitchens." Hermione queried of Minerva.

"Quite well. We've got most of the badly damaged areas sorted, although I'm sure that there are places that we haven't even been in yet."

"Yeah, I bet. Someone will go somewhere and it'll be like; woah, this place hasn't even been started on yet!"

"Yes, that happened to me when I finally got a chance to go look at my classroom."

"I'm going to go on a wonder tonight, and see what I can do."

"Good idea."

_**A/N: Just another plot bunny. They seem to have grabbed me at the moment, but I'm afraid to say that I keep on leaving started stories on bits of paper all over my school. There's probably someone that's started collecting them and my pens that I leave with them by now. LOL anyway, hope whoever reads this likes it and I'm openly begging for reviews! :D**_


End file.
